Black Crows and Blue Skyes
by Chibi-Innocence
Summary: This is a little story that was inspired by the anime, "Blood " but then on it isn't exactly the same XP I truly hope you enjoy it cuz it's my first attempt at my own kinda lol story I know Skyes is spelled wrong but it's just to make it interesting
1. God Help Us

_Black Crows and Blue Skyes_  
Chapter 1  
_God Help Us  
_  
"Why does the wind feel so cold today?" Asked Aoru to her friend, Lykia in a soft confused voice.  
"Wha-? Why ask that Aoru-chan? The wind always feels the same silly!" Aoru looked at Lykia and laughed trying to accept her words.  
"Well...it does seem kinda silly to worry about I guess." She looked at her watch.  
"**LYKIA**!" Lykia choked on her juice and spat it out.  
"What the--!?"  
"We have to get to class!"  
"Oh my god!!" The two girls ran as fast as they could and Aoru forgot something but she didn't go back to get it.  
"/_So...she's here_?/" The shadowed figure jumped above Aoru and Lykia.  
"What was that Ly?" Aoru nearly tripped herself to look back, but Lykia braggbed her arm and pulled her along to the school.  
All day during school Aoru was puzzled over the voice that was carried in the wind, how cold it had become, and the shadow that flew above them on their way to school.  
"/_What the heck was that_...?/"  
Lykia had to kick Aoru's leg to signal "time to go home" to her puzzed friend.  
"Wake up baka. Time to go home, can I stay ovr at your house tonight?"  
"What?!" Aoru got up and started walking with her backpack thrown over her shoulder.  
"Hey Lykia, i'll race ya to the park, then home alright?"  
"**IT'S A RAAAAAAAAAAAACE**!!"  
The two girls went storming, neck and neck, giggling and playing out of the room, and not very long after that, the school and the yard. They were crossing a street and a car was coming when the girls had their guard down completely.  
"**AORU**!"  
"Wha-" Someone pushed them back out of the way.  
"**WHAT WAS THAT**?!" Screamed her terrfied classmate.  
"Whoever or whatever it was...knew my name."  
"**WHAT**!!"  
"...Let's go on...the cars have stopped...**WAIT**!"  
"What?"  
"The guy is probably hurt!!"Aoru looked at the road and saw nothing around or on it.  
"/There was somone there! Why-/ Let's go on to the park Lykia, it's getting late and Dad probably wants to see me home for dinner." Aoru got up and started running.  
"**HEY WAIT UP CHEATER**!!" Lykia went storming after Aoru as fast as she possibly could.  
After the girls got to the house, Aoru realized something.  
"Dad...I forgot my necklace at the school!"  
"Aoru, you forgot your necklace?"  
"Yes! Can I go get it?" Aoru was already out the door before he could answer her.  
"Hey can I--"  
"No Lykia"  
"Aw man!"  
Aoru ran right to the tree she left it at, and she didn't find it anywhere.  
"You looking for something Aoru?"  
"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!!" Aoru screamed and jumped into the tree the best she could.  
"Um...Aoru...get out of the tree."  
"What? Mr. Takashi! I'm so sorry!"  
"Save being sorry later, get out of the tree right now." Her teacher laughed and she got out of the tree, but heard strange noises.  
"/_What the heck is that_?/" The growling continued and her teacher was grabbed up all of a sudden.  
"What the--?!" She heard yelling and blood started to rain down around her.  
"Mr. Taka--**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!!" His body was dropped back down and it was snapped in half. Aoru's hands shot up over her mouth.  
"/What the blue heck is going on here?!/" Aoru ran away and saw someone right infront of her. She ran back and went inside. She ran right into someone.  
"Guh! I'm--I'm I'm very sorry!! Uh?"  
"It's alright Aoru. Just go and hide." Aoru pushed away from him and looked at him like she was about to slap him.  
"**WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK I AM**!?" **CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHK**! Aoru screamed and dived under a desk and cried.  
"/_What is going on, who is he and why is that monster existing, and i'm not asleep_!!/" The monster screamed and threw each desk away, and came closer to Aoru. With each desk thrown and each footstep, Aoru clutched her head harder and closed her eyes tighter. She had never been so afraid in her life.  
"**AORU RUN**!!" Exclaimed the man.  
"Wha--..." She got up from under the table, and the biggest mistake...she stopped to look at the monster, and tried to find the young man.  
"Where do I g--" She was slapped away by the monster and she hit the wall and fell into a state of her mind that took away the pain and her awareness to what happened around her. The young man grabbed Aoru by the shoulders, but saw the monster come towards them, and he wrapped his arms around Aoru to protect her, when the monster sunk it's claws through him...and Aoru.  
END  
PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!  
Where is Aoru!? The family panics and her friend worries for her life as the truth begins to unfold for Aoru. Will her past corrupt her very being, or will it save the world, Will she find out who this young man is? And the most important thing...will she survive?  
Next chapter...Why Do We Die?


	2. Why Do We Die?

___Black Crows and Blue Skyes_  
Chapter 2  
Why Do We Die...?  
Back at the house Lykia got a certain pain in her stomach.  
"Nnnnnnngh..." She fell off her chair clutching her stomach.  
"What's wrong with you?!" Shuun asked franticly as he bent down to help her.  
"I think Aoru's in trouble., she needs help." Lykia replied weakly as she was helped back onto the chair by Shuun.  
"What're you...?"  
"Me and Aoru's feelings are connected by our friendship, or maybe--uh..I don't really know." Lykia raised her head to look at Shuun.  
"Wait a sec...so you're telling me that..."  
"Guh...you--you've gotta help Aoru...uh..." Lykia fell to the floor, seemingly dead.  
Shuun ran to find Aoru at the school unknowing of what was occurring at that moment.  
**B**_a_**C**_k_ **A**_t_ **T**_h_**E **_s_**C**_h_**O**_o_**L**...  
The young man held on tightly to Aoru and slid their bodies off of the monster's claws.  
"Guh...you'll go to Hell for that..." The young man exclaimed weakly as he kept his grip on Aoru, taking out his sword and driving it into the monster's heart.  
"Aoru...are you okay?" He asked, trying to get something out of his pocket.  
"/_Ah...this should help with the healing process_/" He slipped a kind of elixir (sp?) into her mouth.  
"**AORU**!! **AORU WHERE ARE YOU**!! **WHERE ARE**--...what the--?  
Wha tin the heck is going on!!" Exclaimed Shuun angrily.  
"No need to be so loud. Who are you? Do you take care of Aoru?"  
"I have full right to be loud, i'm shuun and no!"  
"Well...i'm Karasu and why are--"  
"**WHO THE HECK CARES WHO YOU ARE, JUST GET AWAY FROM AORU!! YOU PSYCHOTIC MORON**!!" Yelled Shuun as he threw his flashlight at Karasu, but he ducked.  
"Um...please don't throw flashlights at people...you almost hit me."  
"**YEAH THAT'S WHAT I WAS AIMING FOR**!!"  
"_Whaaa_"  
"Aoru, you're finally awake...good."  
"What the heck are you **TALKING ABOUT**!!"  
Aoru got up and wobbled a bit then fell back into Karasu's arms with a small sigh.  
"I'll be perfectly fine...oh hi Shuun what's for dinner?" Asked Aoru in a quiet, tired voice as she smiled and waved at Shuun, who was angry, frustrated, and confused...and hating Karasu.  
"Well...Karasu...wanna come for dinner seeing as how Aoru really likes you?" Fussed Shuun as he walked back to Aoru and noticed a big wound in both of their stomachs.  
"/_What happened to them_.../" "Uh!"  
He remebered Lykia clutching her stomach in so much pain.  
"/_You gotta help Aoru..." "She's in trouble..." "My feeling's are connected with her_./"  
"That's it...she was hurt beacause of Aoru."  
"Who was hurt Shuun?" Aoru replied to his troubled whispers.  
"Oh...it was Lykia, she fell passed out beacuase her stomach hurt...like how you are?"  
"What're you..."  
Aoru looked down at her stomach and a look of complete shock flew across her face.  
"**WHAT HAPPENED TO ME**!!" Screamed Aoru as she tried to comprehend all this. "Who did that to me!?"  
She looked at Karasu as he covered his wound.  
"Oh my god...you're hurt really bad, we need to get a hospital Shuun get a phone and call now--!!" Aoru totally panicked and she was picked up bridal style by Karasu.  
"Just calm it down Aoru...you don't want to disturb the wound, if you do...well, let's just say blood, and lots of it too."  
"She likes riding piggy-back, she thinks it's embarrasing to be held like that." Shuun whispered to Karasu, trying not to laugh at Aoru's child-like-angry-expression.  
"Uhm...right." Replied Karsu, trying to get her on his shoulders carefully, so not to disturb the wound any further.  
Aoru's arms fell to both sides of Karasu's neck, and her calm breathing in his ear made him feel so happy to be with her once again.  
At ThE hOuSe AgAiN...  
Aoru's father (unnamed still LOL) was beside Lykia, trying to wake her up. Her body was white and cold. Lykia's feelings surged through Aoru's being like lightning and made Aoru feel unsafe.  
"I think we need to call a doctor." Aoru's father replied to her return.  
END  
Next chapter...Lykia  
Preview for the next chapter!!:  
Karasu teaches Shuun what he needs to learn for the upcoming battle against the threat to all who live under the queen's rule, Lykia is rushed into treatment with strings of good news...and bad news that sends everyone into a panic. Aoru befriends a threat and her father revisits the past. Meanwhile...Karasu tries to make sense of Aoru's words! Will everything be normal, or will the encounter turn into Hell on earth!?  
FiNd OuT nExT tImE!!


End file.
